


A Confession Done in One Simple Way

by TamaoMiko



Series: Milanor x Yggdra Prompt Oneshots [1]
Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaoMiko/pseuds/TamaoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.</p><p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over#_=_</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession Done in One Simple Way

**Author's Note:**

> Since Milanor x Yggdra is my OTP and there aren’t any Milanor x Yggdra fics in AO3, I decided to make one! Also, I thank you, OTP Prompts! Here is the prompt if you’re interested: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over#_=_.

It was nighttime and everyone was asleep after the fight they had. Well, everyone except the princess herself, since she was busy tracing the thief, Milanor’s back with some messages.

This took a lot of minutes for Yggdra to trace Milanor’s back with a lot of “I love you” messages. Nine times, she estimated, and this will be the last one. Since she assumed that Milanor is asleep, Yggdra thought that he wouldn’t mind if she traces his back.

And she also hoped he wouldn’t mind if she declares her love for him.

Yggdra smiled as she traced the Silver Wolf’s back with the message of “I love you”.

And since this is the tenth time, she yawned, smiled and whispered, “I love you…”

Then she lied on Milanor’s back, getting ready to sleep and was about to close her eyes until Milanor moved closer and wraps his arms around Yggdra.

“I love you too, Yggdra.” Milanor whispered in reply. Then Yggdra smiled as both of them close their eyes and go to sleep.

And not only that, this is the first time that Yggdra had declared her love for Milanor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short… Very short. And… fluffy… (o.O) I’ll admit, this is the first time I’ve written a fluff story, so sorry if it sucks. And also, apologies if I made the two of them OOC, I tried, but I failed… Well, no matter, just… no flames, please? Constructive criticism and praises are accepted, of course! Well then... see you!


End file.
